The Nighranger
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What would happen if Dyoo and Decker (when they were humans) had a child will Decker let her lead the rangers? and who will be her savior? i do not own power rangers just my ocx please R
1. Chapter 1

it was one dark night when a newly wed walked in with a sweet little girl toddler in the woman's arms. They put her in her crib and went to each side of the room. With one turn the woman showed her new husband a long samurai sword the man turned around and showed her a wooden guitar. They went up to the girl looking closer she had dark brown eyes and was to have long brown hair. She was wearing a black onesie with a pocket in the front of it they got to her and the woman showed her a black circle which on contact turned into a black raven.

"now Raven when you turn 16 you will go and lead the power rangers" but that night there was a fire that burned the house down the woman was fine but her husband was near death and her daughter was just breathing. Suddenly out of a red glowing crack a monster type thing came closer to her. Upon expectation the woman saw it had claws for fingers and long white hair that just showed his evil smile which showed rows of razor sharp teeth.

"hello" spoke the figer

"what do you want" the petrified woman asked holding her daughter close to her.

"i am just here to make a deal with you if you become a nighlock like me and give me your daughter to raise up like a nighlock i will spar these two" she looked at her daughter as a tears started coming out of her eyes.

"i would hurry they don't have long" looking up she nodded but before she gave him her daughter she inserted the black raven in her pocket. After handing the girl over the nighlock ran his hand over her husband who shot up but morphed into a nighlock he then ran his hand over her daughter who just looked normal. The nighlock then left but before he did he turned around and said to her "don't worry your husband will find your daughter again and raise her after me" he then left after she turned into a nighlock and dissapered into a well.


	2. the rangers

As the nighlock called serator went through the woods he heared the power rangers he then into placed the girl on the floor before going between a crack in a tree. When the rangers looked for the nighlock all they saw was a toddler in a black onesie the red ranger picked her up and pulled the black circle out of her pocket in the side of the onesie they rushed her to the shiba house and bathed,changed and fed before putting her in her crib and went to bed. When all the rangers went to bed a little boy called Jayden came up to her and said

"don't worry i will protect you until you are ready to lead i won't let anyone hurt you"

TIME SKIP 7 years later

Raven woke up seeing that Jayden was coming in with her breckfast on a tray. After she finished eating she went to get dressed she put on a white vest top with skulls around it to say love. she also had on a pair of black leggins on and a grey short skirt with black skulls on. She finally pulled up her dark black net gloves. After she brushed her long brown hair she went to the training room she saw Jayden waiting for her he was wearing jeans with a white shirt on and a red jacket on over it.

"hey do you want to start training now?" asked Jayden holding a wodden sword.

"yeah sure chuck that over here".


	3. the meeting

Raven was sitting on the side of her bed her zword was perched on her shoulder. All of a sudden the door flung open with Ji outside of it he looked at her and said.

"its time you are now 16 and are ready to lead the power rangers" she slowly got up and went to a bag with all the samarizers in. Flinging it over her shoulder she nodded to Ji. She stood outside until she did the symbol power and yelled "motorbike!" after the symbol dispersed it revealed a black Triumph (a\n to those who don't know what a Triumph is its a very fast and cool looking motorbike). She mounted it and sped through the gates.

meanwhile in the city...

A group of teens were standing facing a boy in a red jacket just coming up. They all stood wondering who the black ranger was (apart from Jayden) until a girl came speeding up on her black Triumph. The boy in the green jacket said to the group of teens.

"with an entrance like that you have to be the black ranger" the girl looked up an nodded whilst smiling she then reached into her bag and chucked the samarizers at the teens each one catching it in turn.

"this is going to be a great!" yelled out the boy in gold.

**A\n yeah yeah i know the gold ranger didn't start at the beginning but in this one he did and i know there is no motorbike symbol but in this she is a special ranger.**


	4. decker remembers

After 7 years of trying to find the perfect fight Decker reaches into his pocket and fished out a burnt piece of paper as he looked at it he saw the little girl and all these memory's came flooding into his head he remembered that he had a sweet little girl, he remembered that her name was Raven and she was a ranger. When he remembered she was a ranger he said to himself.

"no i won't let my daughter be contaminated by them rangers even if she leads them i will simply turn her into a nighlock like me!"he went to a chest and pulled out sword which had sharp edges all over he leaned over and set a curse apon it. Just as he had finished he heared some teens running past holding samarizers.

"huh good timing" he mumbled to himself


	5. remembering hurts

After Raven had defeated the last mooger she turned to the ugly nighlock called Negatron. She slashed at him until he flung her back by kicking her but before he could finish her off with a blast from his eyes on his back. Decker blocked the blast with his sword.

"ohhhhh you always ruin the fun Decker" Negatron moaned before escaping in a crack. Decker stood up and offered Raven a hand but she de-morphed and stood up with her team around her she glared at him and said.

"what do you want Decker?"

"look how big you've gotten i remember you still an infant crawling around bumping into things" when he said that they all looked at Decker and Raven in a while Raven stood in shock then said timidly.

"what do you mean?"

"i mean i am your farther Raven and you are my daughter". She stood frozen while all the memory's came flooding in like Decker's when it was done she collapsed but before falling Decker caught her and said to the rangers

"take a good long look rangers because the next time you see your so called leader you will be sworn enemies" with that he used his super jump to go to his cave on the beach.


	6. Nighranger is born

When Raven awoke she saw she was laying on a bed in a cave on the beach after getting up she saw Decker was wide awake she tryd to sneak around him but he stabbed his sword in front of her.

"i don't think so Raven but i am still a nice dad so i have a deal to ask you if we fight and you win you can go back to leading i will even take you back but if i win you will stay with me and only fight with the sword in front of the chest that i made you" she looked at Decker and said.

"very well Decker we have a deal" later that afternoon Decker and Raven took up swords they clashed and bashed until Decker got her on her hands and knees he then went to place the sword on her back and suddenly a black smoke went around her when it released her it showed half of her ranger side and half of her was like Decker but black when she stood up Decker said.

"all right now we are going to destroy the rangers so follow me"


	7. cliffhanger 1

one sunny day the rangers were looking for their leader until they heard screams. As they ran round a corner they saw the Nighranger and Decker when he saw them he turned to his daughter and said.

"go on go play" she turned to them and leaped slashing them once she got them to the floor (de-morphed) she pointed her sword to the red rangers head. He looked up solemnly he said to her.

"Raven please if you are in there please you need to fight this" she glared at him raised her sword but suddenly Jayden yells out.

"i love you Raven" she then stopped mid air and looked at him whilst the others look at Jayden in shock.


	8. brecking the spell

She looked at him with a look in her eyes but she shuck her head and raised her sword. But before she could slash at his head she turned around and threw her sword at Decker. Decker saw the sword coming towards him so he cut the sword in half releasing black smoke around the Nighranger which when dispersed showed Raven in her human form. Raven hit the floor collapsing completely unconscious Decker picked her up but put his sword to her and yelled.

"NO I WON'T LET RANGERS CONTAMINATE MY ONLY DAUGHTER!" but before he could escape with Raven everyone heard a voice coming out from a bush.

"Decker stop leave my daughter alone if she wants to be a ranger then let her" Dyoo said coming out of her hiding position by now Raven was waking up when she was fully awake she elbowed him in the chest then turned around. He looked at her in bewilder he then morphed into his nighlock side and yelled.

"Raven get here now!"

"NO dad i won't be that creature again you can't make me"

"fine but then i will have to destroy you my little girl" he raised his sword and said "DEMON SLASH" ducking she looked up to see Dyoo protecting her cutting the slash in half making Decker return home. Jayden ran up to Raven and held her close hugging her before saying.

"are you ok Raven"

"yeah yeah i'm fine thanks Dyoo or should i say mum" Dyoo turned around to look at her long lost daughter but looked down to say.

"look i can't be protecting you anymore in fact next time it might be me fighting you but before i go let me say you will be a great leader my little Raven" Raven watched Dyoo walking away before going back to the shiba house with her team mates.

**a\n the point of the end of this chapter was to say be whatever you want to be let no one stand in your way even if they are bully's who knows you could be the next president.**


	9. delted scene Raven and Jayden

When she got home she went to her room and fed her black raven sword. She got her shoes off and sat down when her door opened slowly Jayden walked in sitting next to her on her bed gently holding her hand.

"are you sure you are ok?"

"yeah yeah i'm fine Jayden" she looked into his big blue eyes that shined when she heared her zword cry to go to bed.

"well i should go to bed now"

"ok i'll see you in the morning" as he turned to leave he turned back and kissed Raven on the lips.

"i'm glad your ok" Jayden said smiling


End file.
